Platos Rotos
by PrimulaD
Summary: Sakura tiene una conversación con su amiga y rival Ino sobre sus sentimientos respecto a Sasuke.


**Platos Rotos**

"_No hay una manera en que las cosas deberían ser. Sólo hay lo que ocurre, y lo que hacemos"  
Un sombrero lleno de cielo, Terry Pratchett._

– Es como un plato de cerámica roto. –Afirmó Ino tratando desesperadamente de encontrar una buena analogía a la situación, pero sólo se le ocurrió pensar algo relativo a... comida.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó Sakura.

– Sí, aunque lo vuelvas a pegar, no queda igual –dijo Temari, asintiendo con la cabeza para dar énfasis a su opinión– me consta porque Kankuro suele romper platos cuando le toca lavarlos, el muy bruto trata de pegarlos para deshacerse de la evidencia.

Ino soltó una carcajada de tan sólo imaginar al temible maestro titiritero lavando platos, en cambio Sakura miró a Temari con gesto confundido, ella le sonrió a medias, encogiendo los hombros ligeramente, como disculpándose por intervenir.

El Kazekage de Suna y sus hermanos estaban en visita diplomática en Konoha respecto a un problema territorial entre el País de la Lluvia y el de los Pájaros, ambos vecinos del Fuego y el Viento, respectivamente. El protocolo de seguridad impuesto por Tsunade había permitido tan sólo un guardaespaldas por Kage, ocasionando que Kankuro cubriera el puesto y que Temari se viera con demasiado tiempo libre.

La chica estaba apoyada sobre el mostrador de la florería, mientras Ten-Ten, ajena a la conversación, echaba un vistazo a las flores considerando cuál comprar para llevar a casa.

– No escuché toda la conversación, pero supongo que te refieres a Sasuke. –Dijo Temari llanamente.

Sakura se ruborizó ante la afirmación tan contundente de la joven y bajó la cabeza, sin contestar.

– Como sea, no es mi asunto. Hey, ¿vas a seguir ahí haciendo de adorno al marco de la puerta o me invitarás dango? –dijo Temari dirigiéndose a Shikamaru que se había detenido en la entrada.

– Mujer... molesta... –se limitó a gruñir Shikamaru; movió la cabeza indicando la salida y Temari agitó una mano en señal de despedida.

Las jóvenes rieron por lo bajo ante el típico despliegue de voluntades entre esos dos. Ten-Ten acercando un ramillete de geranios al mostrador y acompañándolas en su risa.

– Esos dos deberían admitir su relación. –Suspiró Ino, mientras envolvía con cuidado el ramillete de geranios en papel encerado.

– Sí, a diferencia de Sakura y Sa... –se detuvo.– Lo siento.

– Tú sí escuchaste la conversación, ¿no Ten-Ten? –entre que afirmó y preguntó Ino.

– Es fácil sumar uno más uno –Ten-Ten se encogió de hombros– lo que quiero decir Sakura, es que no te das cuenta.

Sakura palideció, bajando la vista y apretando con furia los puños de ambas manos, hasta que los nudillos adquirieron una coloración más pálida.

– ¡Por supuesto que no se da cuenta! Es obvio, esa frente es sólo adorno –exclamó Ino alzando una ceja.

– ¡Cerda maldita!

– Esa es una mejor reacción, Sakura –dijo Ten-Ten riendo.

– No te va la melancolía –soltó Ino casualmente, poniendo las flores en manos de Ten-Ten.

Sakura las miró embrollada, la ira desapareciendo en un instante. Se había encontrado a Ten-Ten en camino a la florería y había decidido molestar ligeramente a Ino con el regreso de Sasuke. Pero al parecer, la joven había seguido adelante en un momento dado, sin que ella, su mejor amiga, se diera cuenta.

Una punzada de culpabilidad le atravesó el corazón, anidándosele en el estómago y ascendiendo como sombra hasta llenarla por completo de arrepentimiento y no sólo por las palabras de ambas kunoichi, sino porque se había dado cuenta de algo sobre sí misma que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

"_Todos habían continuado su camino"._

– Tal vez es tiempo de que te desahogues, Sakura –dijo Ten-Ten poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Pagó la cuenta y dejó solas a las amigas.

Ino puso el letrero de 'cerrado' sobre el cristal, encarando la calle y señaló el sofá donde solían sentarse ocasionalmente los clientes, dando una palmadita para indicarle a su amiga que se sentara a un lado. Sakura se sentó con desmayo, los diques que mantenían contenida la emoción a punto de estallar en mil pedazos.

"_Soy un vengador, nunca seré como tú o Naruto".  
... "Haría cualquier cosa por ti, ¡por favor quédate!, ¡te lo ruego!, ¡mataría por ti!, cualquier cosa que me pidas la haría. Por favor, quédate conmigo… y si no puede ser, llévame contigo a donde vayas"._  
… "_De verdad que eres muy insistente"._  
… "_Sakura-chan… gracias"._

Había escuchado las palabras que pronunciara Sasuke mientras sentía que, con cada sílaba, su corazón se acercaba al futuro, uno que no quería contemplar, uno que le parecía inútil sin la presencia del muchacho. Se recordó a sí misma que había enterrado su orgullo en un profundo pozo para poder rogarle que se quedara, que no la dejara, porque la vida carecía de sentido sin él.

– ¿Le rogaste? –preguntó Ino tras escuchar el relato.

– Sí. ¡Tú habrías hecho lo mismo!

– ¡Por supuesto que no!

– ¡Claro que lo habrías hecho!

– Para nada.

– ¡Que sí, maldita sea!

– Ah bueno… si eso te hace feliz entonces sí.

– ¡Te odio!

– Eres correspondida.

"_Ni siquiera tú pudiste detenerlo... Sakura, tu trabajo ha terminado"_  
"_¿Qué? Sakura-chan, ¿ya te habías encontrado con Sasuke?"_  
"_Naruto, te lo ruego, por favor trae a Sasuke de regreso... Yo no pude... no pude detenerlo, la única persona que puede salvarlo eres tú"._  
"_Sakura-chan, de verdad te gusta Sasuke ¿eh?... sé cuánto sufres por él, puedo entenderlo"._  
"_No te preocupes, lo traeré de vuelta. ¡Promesa de vida!_

Y no le había pasado desapercibida la infinita tristeza que ensombreció el rostro de Naruto por tan sólo un instante, un dolor que abatía el azul cielo de esos ojos tiñéndolos de una sombra índigo, justo antes de que se cerraran por esa sonrisa que solía poner sobre la cara cuando no quería que su alma se desnudara por completo. Y lo vio ahogar el dolor con una sonrisa genuina, poniendo de estandarte su camino de ninja.

Un camino que, estaba segura, era una verdad absoluta, porque todo en Naruto lo era.

– Dos rogadotas en menos de 24 horas...

– ¿Eres mi amiga o qué?

– O qué.

– ...Lo suponía.

– Vamos, frentona, síguele, que me estoy dando la divertida de mi vida.

– De verdad te odio.

– Creí que ya habíamos cerrado ese tema.

"_Sakura-chan... lo siento"._  
"_Por... ¿por qué te disculpas? Eres tan idiota como siempre, con tanta venda pareces una momia._  
"_Lo siento... yo"._  
"_¡Vamos a abrir la ventana, hace un día hermoso afuera!"_  
"_Sakura-chan, mantendré mi promesa, la promesa de por vida... la cumpliré".  
... "La próxima vez iré contigo"._

No era una promesa rota, Naruto mismo estaba roto, no sólo su cuerpo. Se daba cuenta por la falta del brillo en sus ojos, por la mirada desviada a cualquier lado menos hacia ella. En cambio, percibió el desprecio en los ojos de Shikamaru, dirigido _hacia ella_ por insultar a Naruto, por ser incapaz de agradecerle al menos el intento, el hecho de que acabara medio muerto y con el cuerpo destrozado para mantener una promesa que le alegrara el corazón... _a ella_. Pudo también advertir que Naruto sabía lo que Shikamaru iba a decirle y se dio cuenta que Naruto lo interrumpió a propósito, para que _ella_ no saliera lastimada. Y nuevamente esa sonrisa que escondía los ojos azules.

– Definitivamente eres idiota.

– ¡Deja de insultarme!

– ¿Recuerdas el significado de la palabra idiota? El que padece de idiocia.

– ¡Mi CI es bastante superior a 25, babosa!

– Ocasionalmente lo dudo. ¡Aparte te lo mereces!

– Lo sé.

"_Naruto. Llorar no traerá de vuelta a Sasuke-kun. Yo estoy contigo, nos haremos más fuertes los dos juntos"._  
"_Ya ha pasado casi medio año. Y tres son mejor que dos, obviamente. Además yo soy bastante fuerte, ya lo saben"._

El Chidori-Nagashi repelió a Sai y a Naruto dejándolos adoloridos, incapaces de moverse por la fuerte descarga eléctrica y atónitos por el alcance de las técnicas de Sasuke. En ese momento Sakura recordó las palabras que le dijera a Naruto y se dispuso a atacar a su excompañero. Fue inútil, si bien Sasuke había vacilado por un segundo al intentar asesinar a Naruto, con ella no fue así. Sai había salvado a Naruto, Yamato a ella. Y Orochimaru a todos.

El llanto de Naruto partía el corazón, el de ella se sumaba creando una escena de dolor y devastación.

– Es un bastardo, sabes que Shikamaru lo detesta, ¿verdad?

– Ino...

– ¿Cómo puedes seguir queriendo a alguien como Sasuke?

– Tuvo sus razones. Además, uno no elige querer a alguien. Simplemente es así.

– Tienes razón, pero ¿de verdad crees que puedes perdonar, olvidar? Yo lo encontraría muy difícil –dijo Ino, bajando la voz y mirándose las manos.

Ino seguía queriendo a Sasuke, aunque últimamente se había cuestionado sus propios motivos, había varios hechos: el atractivo físico del joven, el "linaje", su llevada y traída genialidad o quizá, tan sólo la rivalidad con Sakura; pero esos hechos se veían golpeados continuamente por las riñas con Shikamaru y Chôji que en definitiva no tenían a Sasuke en alta estima.

– Dicen que la gente se define por sus acciones, Ino. ¿Eso en qué me convierte? –preguntó Sakura.

– En lo mismo que a mí.

– ¿Un par de personas que se sienten culpables por amar a alguien?

– Me descubriste.

– Idiota, eres muy obvia. Dejar de querer a alguien no es tan fácil. Es lo que somos.

– Dicen que si olvidas el pasado te obligas a repetirlo.

– Estoy repitiendo los errores pasados… ¿Por eso me siento culpable?

– No, te sientes culpable por cómo te portaste con Naruto. Porque no quieres reconocer que, por muy idiota que parezca, es mucho mejor persona que Sasuke, tú o yo.

– Qué lío... ¿sabes? Temari tenía razón.

– ¿Uh?

– Somos como un plato roto que ha sido parchado una y otra vez, pero que siempre guardará las marcas de las fracturas.

– Tsk, ya cállate, te invito un ramen en Ichiraku.

_**  
Finis.**_

N.A. Las palabras de Temari –excepto la parte de Kankuro, obviamente– me las dijo un amigo muy querido hace poco. De esa conversación salió este fic.


End file.
